Keep Smile My Guardian Angel 1 (KaiSoo)
by Autumn02
Summary: Aku menunggu saat yang tepat
1. Chapter 1

Keep Smile My Guardian Angel (Part 1)

Author : Autumn

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Oneshoot)

Cast : Do Kyung Soo || Kim Jong In || EXO-K Member || EXO-M Member|| Other

"_Hyung… aku mohon kau jangan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui tentang ini, arra?" aku menatap hyungku serius._

"_Kyungsoo apa kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin memberitahu teman-temanmu?"_

"_Ya aku yakin hyung, sangat yakin! Kalau kau meberitahukan hal ini pada mereka, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri."_

"_Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Kyungsoo! Ini bukan akhir dari semuanya kau masih bisa hidup."_

"_Ya aku tau itu, aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh jika hyung tidak memberitahu teman-temanku."_

_Hyungku menghela nafas._

"_Ya baiklah aku akan merahasiakan ini semua."_

"_Jawaban itu yang aku ingin dengar darimu hyung, yasudah karena kau sudah berjanji padaku, maka aku akan pulang sekarang, teman-teman sudah menungguku di apartemen."_

"_Berhati-hatilah dan ingat jangan melakukan hal bodoh."_

_Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja hyungku._

Dan sekarang aku malah mendapati diriku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil terus memandang sebuah kertas bukan pulang ke apartemenku, berkali-kali aku menghembuskan nafas dan terlihat uap putih yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutku. _Ya Tuhan kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku? Atau kau marah pada kedua orang tua ku? Sampai kau memberiku ini. _Aku menggenggam keras kertas tersebut masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa aku mudah sekali mengalami mual, dan aku sering sulit untuk berjalan, sering mengalami mati rasa, dan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba, sial aku kira itu biasa tapi ternyata…

Aku melipat kembali surat yang ada di gengamanku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, kemudian aku mulai beranjak dari bangku taman ini untuk pulang, aku mulai kedinginan dan kepalaku mulai sakit lagi, aku tidak ingin pingsan untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah apartemen, kebetulan jarak apartemen dan taman itu tidak terlalu jauh, aku masih memikirkan isi kertas itu sampai tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda yang melaju cukup kencang dari arah belakangku menyenggol leganku.

"Arrgh.." telapak tanganku berhasil mendarat ke trotoar dan berdarah. _Aaah aku yakin darah ini akan sulit berhenti. _Aku menatap tanganku yang berdarah cukup banyak sambil meringis kesakitan. _Sialan siapa yang mengendarai sepeda sekencang itu sampai tidak melihat ada seorang pejalan kaki._

"Gwenchana?" seorang namja berlutut dihadapanku yang masih terduduk di trotoar, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkanku tapi aku kesal dengan pertanyaanya apa dia tidak melihat tanganku yang sudah berdarah karena ulahnya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Apa kau tidak melihat tanganku yang berdarah? Seharusnya kau…" aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah namja yang sekarang sedang berlutut di hadapanku. _DEG! Tuhan dia tampan sekali._ Aku mengenali siapa namja yang sekarang ada di hadapanku, dia adalah salah seorang adik kelasku yang cukup akrab dengan Sehun adik angkatku. Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat, seketika aku terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Kyung…Kyungsoo hyung?" namja itu membelalakan matanya ketika dia melihatku mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau mengenalku?" aku beranjak berdiri.

"Y…ya a..aku hanya per…pernah ah tidak bahkan aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Sehun."

"Aish anak itu." Aku kembali meringis karena luka di tanganku terasa sakit lagi.

"Ah hyung," dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam sakunya kemudian membalutkannya pada tanganku yang berdarah, aku hanya terdiam melihat ulahnya, sejujurnya aku terlalu gugup untuk menolak atau membantunya membalutkan saputangan itu di tanganku, jantungku berdegup cukup kencang "Untuk sementara saputangan ini bisa menutup lukamu supaya tidak infeksi, dan sekarang aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku untuk mengobati lukamu ini, aku harap hyung tidak menolak, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku."

"Ah tidak perlu ke apartemenmu, di apartemenku juga ada obat untuk mengobati lukaku ini dan aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, jadi sekarang kau pulanglah." Aku melihat tanganku yang terbalut oleh saputangan hitamnya.

"Pulang? Aku tidak mau, aku ingin mengobati hyung, karena ini salahku." Dia menunduk, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku melihat namja itu dihadapanku "Aku akan mengobati luka hyung." Akhirnya dia bersuara kembali setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Ya baiklah ayo ikut ke apartemenku." Aku mulai berjalan mendahului namja itu dan dia mulai berjalan di belakangku.

"Hei bisakah kau berjalan disampingku saja? Jangan berjalan dibelakangku, aku tidak suka itu, kalau kau berjalan di belakangku kau terlihat seperti seorang pelayan." Aku membalikan badan ke arahnya dan menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal dia terus berjalan di belakangku.

"N..ne hyung mianhae." Kemudian namja itu mengambil posisi disampingku dan dia tersenyum ke arahku, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya, kemudian kami mulai berjalan lagi.

"Kau tau mengapa aku tidak suka jika seseorang yang sedang berjalan denganku malah berjalan di belakangku?" aku menatapnya yang kini berjalan di sampingku sambil membawa sepedanya.

Dia melirikku kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

"Karena aku takut aku akan meninggalkan mereka." Namja itu terdiam.

"Dan aku juga tidak suka jika orang yang berjalan bersamaku itu berjalan di depanku, karena aku takut mereka meninggalkanku."

Namja itu melirikku "Lalu mengapa hyung lebih suka seseorang itu berjalan beriringan dengan hyung?"

"Karena aku merasa aman, dan aku merasa tidak takut mereka akan meninggalkanku atau aku akan meninggalkan mereka." Aku meliriknya dan tersenyum, dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Setelah itu hening, kami tidak mengobrol apa-apa lagi, dia sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan aku malah sibuk mengaguminya, hanya terdengar sesekali suara kendaraan yang lewat.

_Hei kau! Mengapa kau begitu tampan? Dan mengapa kau bisa membuatku lebih merasa nyaman dan aman saat didekatmu dibandingkan dengan saat aku sedang berada di dekat teman-temanku, padahal kita baru bertemu hari ini, sebelumnya kita belum pernah bertemu, ah mungkin beberapa kali aku sempat melihatmu sedang bersama Sehun, dan kau pun melihatku tapi kita tidak pernah sedekat ini bukan?_ Aku terus menatapnya yang berjalan di sampingku, sampai aku tidak sadar dia sudah berhenti berjalan dan menatapku yang juga tetap menatapnya dan ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" dia melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Ah tidak tidak ada apa-apa." Aku menunduk karena malu.

"Hyung jika aku tidak salah ini bangunan apartemenmu kan?" dia melihat ke arah bangunan tinggi di sebelah kiri kami.

"Ya kau benar, dari mana kau tau jika aku tinggal disini?" aku menatapnya kebingungan.

"Eh? Se..Sehun juga memberitahuku." Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Ayo masuk, tanganku sudah perih." Aku menarik lengan kirinya, dia menyandarkan sepedanya dan mengikutiku masuk ke gedung apartemen itu, aku tidak melepaskan tangannya. Kami berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa kami ke apartemenku di lantai 6 dan aku tetap menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik genggamanku, dan setelah itu mukanya memerah karena malu, ya aku juga sebenarnya malu tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan tangan ini.

"Yaaap kita sampai di lantai 6," pintu lift pun terbuka, aku langsung menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi ada digenggamanku, aku berjalan dengan bersemangat ke arah pintu apartemenku dan langsung membuka pintunya karena aku tahu teman-temanku pasti ada di dalam "Aku pulaaaang."

Ternyata benar dugaanku di dalam sudah ada Suho hyung, Chanyeol hyung, dan Sehun, mereka langsung melihat ke arahku dan namja ini. Mereka menatap kami heran, kemudian tatapan mereka beralih ke tangan kami, tiba-tiba saja aku melepaskan genggamanku dan memalingkan wajahku untuk menghindar dari tatapan aneh mereka, dan namja itupun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kyungsoo hyung kau sudah mengenal Kai?" Sehun berjalan menghampiriku dan namja yang tadi dia sebut Kai. _Mengenalnya? Bertemu dengannya saja baru hari ini itu pun karena dia menyenggolku tadi dan aku juga belum sempat bertanya siapa namanya._ Aku melihat namja itu yang masih menunduk malu, aku bisa melihat pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kyungsoo, Kai kalian tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, katakan saja jika kalian memiliki hubungan khusus." Suho hyung mengerling jahil ke arahku ketika aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang membulat karena kaget dengan perkataannya. Kai pun ikut menatap Suho hyung dengan tatapan heran.

"Hub..hubungan khusus? A…aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, kami bertemu karena tadi dia menyenggolku dan membuat telapak tanganku berdarah seperti ini." Aku menunjukan tanganku yang dibalut oleh saputangan milik Kai.

"KIM JONG IN MENGAPA KAU MEMBUAT KYUNGSOO HYUNG BERDARAH SEPETI ITU?! DASAR BODOH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA HYUNGKU!" Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Kai, aku bisa melihat kilatan marah di matanya, ya memang selalu seperti itu jika ada orang yang menyakitiku, dia benar-benar menjadi adik yang baik kurasa.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya sewaktu aku pulang dari toko buah milik saudaraku." Kai membungkukkan badannya "Mianhae jeongmal mianhae.."

"Sehun sudahlah kau tidak perlu memarahinya, dia juga datang kesini untuk bertanggung jawab." Aku melepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah "ayo masuk dan cepat obati tanganku, luka ini mulai terasa semakin perih." Aku berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian Kai mengikutiku.

"Ini kotak P3K," aku menyimpannya di meja makan "sekarang kau bisa mulai untuk mengobati lukaku." Aku duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan Kai duduk disebelahku "Ba..baiklah hyung." Aku melihat dia gugup.

Dia mulai membuka saputangan yang membalut tanganku dengan perlahan, aku terdiam melihat ke arahnya, sekarang jarak kami begitu dekat, lebih dekat dari saat kami berjalan menuju apartemenku. Aku terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Aaaah.." aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Kai membersihkan lukaku dengan kapas dan alcohol "Appo! Pelan-pelan saja" aku menjitak kepalanya "Mi..mianhae hyung," Kai tersenyum simpul saat tanganku mendarat di kepalanya. "Kau tidak tau ini sakit sekali Kim Jong In." aku menggembungkan pipiku dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal padanya "Hahaha aku tau ini sakit hyung, kau harus menahannya, ne?" Kai tersenyum ramah ke arahku, saat itu pun aku rasa waktu berhenti dan hatiku terasa sangat nyaman.

"Nah selesai." Kai membereskan kotak P3K dan membuang kapas bekas membersihkan lukaku "Gomawo kau sudah mengobati lukaku." aku melihat tanganku yang terbalut kain kassa "Cheonma, ini semua sebagai permintaan maafku." Kai mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Lupakanlah lukanya juga tidak terlalu parah."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan bisa melupakan hyung."

Aku melirik Kai, mengamatinya, aku tidak percaya tentang apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Eh maksudku aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi karena aku sudah melukai hyung sahabatku." Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan melihat keluar.

"Ya sebaiknya kau tidak melupakannya." Aku beranjak berdiri dari kursi tempatku duduk tadi.

"Hyung urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang sekarang." Kai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, aku bisa mendengar suara Kai sedang berpamitan dengan Suho hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun. Kemudian aku dengar pintu apartemen terbuka, _berarti dia sudah pulang_, batinku.

_~Kai POV_

Aku mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatuku dan berjalan pergi dari apartemen sahabatku itu. Jantungku berdebar sekali tadi dan aku pikir Kyungsoo hyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, wajahku kembali memanas, aku yakin mukaku merah sekarang.

_Namja cantik itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya saat MOS beberapa bulan lalu, aku sudah tertarik padanya. Awalnya aku pikir aku hanya mengaguminya karena dia itu namja yang ramah dan tidak seperti seniorku yang lain, dia adalah satu-satunya seniorku yang tidak pernah terlihat menyebalkan, "awalnya" aku hanya berpikir seperti itu, namun lama kelamaan aku mulai lebih sering memperhatikannnya, lebih sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, setiap malam sejak MOS itu aku selalu memikirnya, dan seulas senyum pasti terukir di bibirku saat aku memikirkannya. Dan sejak MOS sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, aku tidak pernah berani menghampirinya walaupun hanya untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Sehun sahabatku yang ternyata adik angkatnya menyadari bahwa aku menyukai hyungnya, dan dia pun tidak pernah berusaha mendekatkanku dengan hyungnya, aku pikir dia sahabat yang jahat, namun alasannya tidak pernah mau memperkenalkanku membuatku berubah pikiran, saat aku bertanya "Sehun! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau memperkenalkanku pada hyungmu, sedangkan kau tau aku menyukainya?" dan Sehun menjawab "Jika kau laki-laki ajak saja dia berkenalan dan dekati sendiri, kau harus berani melakukan hal itu." Dan ya dia benar aku harus melakukannya sendiri, tapi sialnya aku tidak pernah berani untuk melakukannya. Tapi hari ini, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku menabrak namja manis itu, aku membuat tangannya terluka, tapi karena hal itu aku jadi berani mengajaknya berbicara. Ya semoga hubunganku dan dia akan semakin dekat._

Aku berjalan keluar gedung apartemen, mengambil sepedaku dan aku melihat sekali lagi ke arah gedung apartemen megah ini, _aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah._

_~Author POV_

Hari terus berganti, sudah 2 minggu setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin dekat, di sekolah mereka sudah sering terlihat berjalan bersama atau makan siang bersama, walaupun tidak berdua, disana selalu ada Sehun karena Kyungsoo bilang dia malu jika hanya berdua dengan Kai, dan Sehun memahami perasaan hyungnya itu.

Banyak orang yang sudah membicarakan kedekatan Kai bersama Kyungsoo, banyak yeoja yang kecewa karena Kai dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan banyak juga yeoja yang dengan terang-terangan mencibir Kyungsoo karena mereka berpikir Kyungsoo telah merebut 'pangeran' mereka.

"Mengapa Kai memilih untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo?! Aku tidak menyangka Kai akan mengacuhkanku seperti ini dan malah memilih namja seperti Kyungsoo?! Padahal Kyungsoo tidak lebih hebat dariku dan tidak lebih cantik dariku!" Krystal terlihat sangat kesal karena Kai adik kelas yang selama ini dia kagumi malah memilih Kyungsoo namja yang berada satu kelas dengannya "Aku sudah berusaha merebut perhatiannya tapi aaargh!" Krystal memukul meja dan sontak membuat Sulli dan Victoria melepaskan pandangan mereka dari makanan yang sedang mereka nikmati dan menatap Krystal.

"Sudahlah Krys, marah-marah pun tidak ada gunanya, Jongin akan tetap bersama Kyungsoo dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, satu sekolah sudah tau dengan berita itu." Victoria kembali menyantap makananya "Tapi kenapa harus Kyungsoo?! Namja menyebalkan itu telah merebut Kai dariku, dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada namja yang mengacuhkanku, tapi karena Kyungsoo, Kai mengacuhkanku." Krystal mengepalkan tangannya dan dia terlihat sangat kesal. Sulli dan Victoria tetap menatap ke depan ke arah Krystal, tapi sebenarnya mereka bukan sedang melihat Krystal yang meluapkan amarahnya, melainkan melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Krystal.

"Hei Victoria eonnie? Sulli? Kalian mendengarkanku kan?" Krystal menepuk tangan Sulli dan Victoria tetapi mereka tetep melihat ke arah belakang Krystal "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian..." Krystal membalikan badannya dan terkejut saat melihat Kai namja yang dia sukai sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya bersama Sehun.

"Ka...kalian? Sudah berapa.." Krystal terbata-bata karena masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Kai dan Sehun "Kau akan bertanya sudah berapa lama kami disini?" Sehun menatap dingin ke arah Krystal dan Krystal hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Kami sudah cukup lama disini untuk mendengar saat kau mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo hyung tidak lebih hebat darimu dan tidak lebih cantik." Sehun masih menatap dingin ke arah Krystal.

_Glek!_

Krystal hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menghindar dari tatapan tajam nan dingin dari kedua namja yang sekarang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri?" Kai mulai ikut bicara, nada suaranya dingin dan tatapan matanya lebih tajam dari Sehun yang membuat Krystal benar-benar ketakutan sekarang "dan mengapa kau bilang Kyungsoo itu telah merebut aku dari kau? Kenal saja tidak." Kai menyeringai, seringai yang membuat siapaun yang melihatnya akan benar-benar ketakutan.

"A..aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya.."

"Kau hanya satu dari sekian banyak yeoja yang menyukai Kai dan kau juga salah satu dari mereka yang mencibir hyungku." nada bicara Sehun meulai meninggi, dia tidak terima jika hyungnya terus dicibir oleh para yeoja yang menyukai Kai.

"Ma..mafkan aku." Krystal menunduk tidak berani menatap ke arah kedua namja itu "Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan syarat jauhi Kyungsoo hyung jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya apalagi menyakitinya, jika kau melakukannya, kau akan tau akibatnya." Sehun membuang muka "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakitimu jika kau berani menyentuh Kyungsoo-ku." Kai melanjutkan, kemudian pergi.

_Sepulang sekolah..._

"Aku lelah.." Kyungsoo menunduk saat berjalan pulang bersama Sehun dan Kai.

"Lelah? Kau lelah kenapa hyung? Beritahu pada adikmu ini." Sehun menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo tapi Kai langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Haaaah aku lelah selalu dicibir karena aku dekat denganmu Jongin." Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya.

"Apa? Orang-orang itu mencibirmu? Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka." Kai mengepalkan tangannya "siapapun yang berani membuat Kyungsoo-ku bersedih dia harus membayarnya."

"Kyungsoo mu?" Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Kai.

"Eh? Hmm... hei kau sendiri kan hyung yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan hyung tapi langsung memanggilmu Kyungsoo?" Kai tidak mengepalkan tangannya lagi, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal "tapi kau selalu memanggilku Jongin padahal aku sudah bilang panggil saja Kai." Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm ya itu benar... biarkan aku memanggilmu Jongin karena aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu." Kyungsoo mulai berjalan.

_Ya aku akan membiarkanmu memanggilku Jongin karena apa yang kau suka aku juga akan menyukainya, _batin Kai.

"Jongin... tadi kau bilang akan member pelajaran pada orang yang mencibirku, menurutku itu tidak perlu kau lakukan, lebih baik kita saja yang mulai menjaga jarak."

_Deg!_

Kai menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun, Kai melihat Sehun pun kaget atas apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hei kalian mengapa kalian diam? Ayo cepaaaat aku sudah kedinginan." Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang masih saling pandang.

"Kyungsoo aku tidak ingin menjaga jarak denganmu." Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau bahagia melihatku selalu dicibir yeoja yeoja yang menyukaimu?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau ingin menghajar mereka?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Lalu apa alasan mu Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Alasanku..." Kai menggenggam erat ujung mantel yang dia kenakan "alasanku... karena...aku..a..aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo." Kai membuang muka tidak berani melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat dia berkata yang sebenarnya. Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka membelalakan matanya lebar tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan menyatakan perasaan itu kepada hyungnya sekarang, mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagi Sehun.

"MWO?!" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

_~Kyungsoo POV_

"Lalu apa alasan mu Jongin?" aku menatap Kai.

"Alasanku..." Kai menggenggam erat ujung mantel yang dia kenakan "alasanku... karena...aku..a..aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo." Kemudian Kai membuang muka tidak mau menatap mukaku.

"MWO?!" aku tidak percaya Kai mengatakan hal itu "Kau...kau bercanda kan?" aku menunduk malu.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kyungsoo, sudah lama sudah sangat lama aku mengagumimu dari jauh dan mungkin ini saatnya aku jujur." Kai menggenggam tanganku, hangat.

"Kyungsoo, aku tau mungkin untukmu ini terlalu cepat tapi maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?"

Aku menatap Kai dengan mataku yang semakin membulat karena aku tidak percaya Kai mengatakan hal itu padaku, kemudian aku menatap Sehun adikku yang sama kagetnya seperti aku, tak lama dia mengangguk tanda dia menyuruhku untuk menerima sahabatnya ini, tapi...

"Jongin-aah maafkan aku" aku melepaskan tangan Kai yang masih menggenggam tanganku "maaf tapi aku...aku tidak bisa."

Kai terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku menjawab pertanyaanya, dan dia menatapku aku tahu arti tatapan ini, dalam tatapannya dia bertanya _kenapa?_

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya, mianhae jeongmal mianhae Jongin." Kemudian aku berlari pulang, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih terpaku menatapku pergi. Tanpa aku sadari air mataku mulai menetes perlahan membasahi pipiku.

_Mianhae Jongin mianhae sebenarnya aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi aku tidak bisa…_

_~Kai POV_

"Jongin-aah maafkan aku" Kyungsoo melepaskan tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya "maaf tapi aku...aku tidak bisa."

_Deg! Kyungsoo-aah..._

Aku menatapnya, mencoba meminta alasan atas jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya, mianhae jeongmal mianhae Jongin."

Seakan tau apa yang ingin aku ketahui Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkanku dan Sehun yang masih terpaku, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

_Tidak bisa?! Wae? Apa dia memiliki orang lain?! Dia mencintai orang lain?!_

Sehun menghampiriku "Sudahlah Kai mungkin hyung memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa dia menolakmu."

"Apa alasannya?! Apa dia mencintai orang lain?!" aku menatap Sehun, mataku mulai panas.

"Entahlah, tapi setahuku hyung tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun jadi mungkin bukan itu alasannya. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, tenangkan dirimu dan ingat aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh karena ditolak hyungku yang cantik itu." Sehun menepuk bahuku dan mulai berjalan pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Smile My Guardian Angel (Part 2)

Author : Autumn || Genre : Romance, Yaoi || Cast : Do Kyung Soo EXO | Kim Jong In EXO | EXO-K Member | EXO-M Member | Other ||

"_Entahlah, tapi setahuku hyung tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun jadi mungkin bukan itu alasannya. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, tenangkan dirimu dan ingat aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh karena ditolak hyungku yang cantik itu." Sehun menepuk bahuku dan mulai berjalan pergi._

_~Author POV_

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Kai tampak mulai menjauhi Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Kai tidak pernah terlihat makan siang atau berjalan bersama lagi, mungkin Kai ingin melupakan Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Kai yang mulai menjauhi Kyungsoo dan mulai berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri sering mencari-cari Kai saat jam makan siang atau saat jam istirahat.

"Semuanya berbeda jika tidak ada Jongin." Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk makanan dihadapannya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" Sehun mendongak dan memperhatikan hyungnya yang masih saja mengaduk-aduk makanan dihadapannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar." Kyungsoo mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"Aish... appo hyungie" Sehun mengusap kepalanya "kau merindukan Kai?"

"Sepertinya..." Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya dan menopang dagunya "bagaimana keadaannya ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."

_Greb!_

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di bahu Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja.."

"Jo...Jongin?" Kyungsoo memegang tangan yang ada di bahunya itu dengan mata yang membulat.

"Ya hyung ini aku.." Kai mempererat pelukannya "aku merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"EKHEM!" Sehun berdehem sangat keras "Kalian jangan lupa disini ada aku." Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahaha mianhae.." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Boleh aku kembali bergabung?" Kai menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Sehun mengangguk pasti, dan Kai pun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kenapa makananmu masih utuh? Kau belum menyentuhnya?" Kai melihat piring makan siang Kyungsoo yang masih utuh,

"Hyungku yang cantik ini sudah tiga hari tidak mau makan karena dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu Jongin." ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda sambil melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian.

"Hey! Apa apaan kau." Kyungsoo mendaratkan kepalan tangannya lagi dikepala Sehun dan Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Sekarang sudah tidak perlu lagi—"

_Ke...kenapa? Apa Jongin sekarang sudah memiliki yeojachingu? Kry…Krystal_

Batin Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku karena sekarang aku sudah berada disampingmu lagi." Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya, hingga sekarang mata mereka saling memandang. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum, hatinya tenang, karena Kai sudah bersamanya lagi sekarang dan apa yang sempat dia pikirkan ternyata tidak benar.

"Jongin kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini seperti menghindar, apa yang terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan kau—" Sehun sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku? Aku apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran." Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun serius.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih belum menerima kalau kau ditolak hyungku." Sehun tersenyum jahil.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Aku sudah menerima apapun keputusan hyungmu, dasar Sehun pabo."

"Apa buktinya jika kau sudah menerima semua keputusannya?"

"Buktinya aku sudah disini bersama kalian."

Hening. Sehun berhenti memojokan Kai karena sekarang dialah yang terpojokan.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai sekarang kembali membaik. Perlahan semuanya mulai kembali seperti semula, kembali seperti saat Kai belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin—"

"Iya?" Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya lekat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku pergi hari ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sehun?" Kyungsoo menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi berdua denganmu hari ini. Sehun hanya akan mengganggu."

"Memangnya kenapa ingin berdua? Apa ada hal yang penting? Sehunku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Kyungsoo—" panggil Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah namja disebelahnya yang sedang memperhatikan lampu merah "kau bawel." Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAAAAK JONGIN." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya yang hanya disambut tawa oleh seorang Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan hening, Kyungsoo tidak bertanya apapun lagi pada Kai dan Kai pun hanya diam dan sesekali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, melihat seorang namja yang ia cintai sekarang duduk manis disebelahnya, hanya saja sayang sekali dia bukan kekasihnya.

"Kita sampai." Kai menghentikan mobil sport nya tepat di pinggir pantai.

"Ke...kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dengan matanya yang membulat karena dia terkejut orang yang dia sayangi membawanya ke pantai, tempat yang paling dia sukai, sebenarnya Sehun sering sekali membawanya ke pantai tapi tetap saja berbeda rasanya, pergi bersama dongsaeng dibandingkan dengan pergi bersama seseorang yang pernah meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sangat berbeda.

"Karena Sehun tidak bisa membawamu kemari hari ini—" Kai bersandar pada kap depan mobilnya "Kau suka?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sunggingan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya Jongin aku suka, suka sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap ke arah pantai, perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangan merasakan angin pantai yang berhembus pelahan dan Kai hanya bisa diam melihatnya sambil tersenyum, senyum pedih.

_Seandainya kau adalah kekasihku._

"Jongin—" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Ya?" Kai melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan anak kecil yang ingin pergi ke taman bermain. '_Kyeopta_' batin Kai.

"Ayo kita bermain jangan hanya diam saja." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai pergi ke arah pantai dan Kai mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo mulai berlari sambil tertawa lepas dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Kai yang ia genggam. Kai mulai mengejarnya dengan tawa yang sama lepasnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berlarian, saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Bermain air seperti anak kecil yang baru saja datang ke pantai.

Mengambil beberapa foto saat mereka bersama.

Ketika mereka sudah lelah bermain mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling menggunakan sepeda.

"Jongin terima kasih." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang bersepeda di sebelahnya.

"Terima Kasih untuk apa?" Kai juga menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Karena telah menemaniku hari ini, aku benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku juga sangat menikmatinya Kyungsoo."

Mereka cukup lama berkeliling menggunakan sepeda, bercanda ringan dan sesekali berlomba memacu kecepatan sepeda mereka, tapi Kyungsoo pasti saja kalah oleh Kai karena kondisi yang mulai menurun.

"Jongin sudah sudah aku lemas." Kyungsoo menghentikan sepedanya.

"Apa kau mau pulang saja?" Kai terlihat khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat, dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak aku masih ingin melihat matahari hari ini terbenam Jongin." Kyungsoo melihat ke arah matahari terbenam "Ok ok tapi lebih baik kita duduk di pinggir pantai tidak diam di jalan seperti ini." Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke arah pinggir pantai dan duduk berdampingan.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo dan Kai tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo bersandar ke bahu Kai, Kai hanya menoleh dan melihat kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mian tapi kepalaku sakit sekali—" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kita pulang saja?" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo tetap saja menggelengkan kepalanya, Kai mulai sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin—" Kyungsoo mulai menggenggam tangan Kai perlahan "bernyanyilah untuku walaupun sedikit." Kyungsoo menegadah melihat ke arah Kai tapi buram, kemudian Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

"Bernyanyi?" Kai bingung atas permintaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah—" Kai mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih kencang dan perlahan namun pasti dia mulai bernyanyi.

_Gaseum gadeukhan geudae heunjeok Nareul sumswige haeyo_

_Hatiku masih penuh dengan bayanganmu__Itu membuatku masih bisa bernapas_

_Dal biche gin pami modu muldeulmyeon He-eonal su eomneun gidarim da kkeuti nalkkayo_

_Ketika malam yang panjang diwarnai dengan cahaya bulan__Akankah ini akhir dari penantian?_

_Gieokeul bireo mudgo daphaeyeo O geudae mame dahgo sipeun nal malhaji_

_Aku berharap pada keajaiban dan bertanya lalu aku menjawabnya sendiri__Oh.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu jika aku ingin meraih hatimu_

_Mothae siringureum dwi-e garin byeol bitdeul cheoreom_

_Seperti sinar bintang yang bersembunyi di balik awan mendung_

_saranghae... Ipsul kkeute maemdoldeon apeun gobaek modu_

_Aku mencintaimu, pada akhirnya, ini pengakuan yang menyakitkan __Pengakuan yang tetap berada di ujung bibirku_

_Kkeutnae nunmure heulleo_

_Mengalir bersama air mata_

Kyungsoo menutup matanya lebih erat, dan sebelah tangannya meremas pasir pantai, perlahan tetesan kristal bening jatuh satu persatu membasahi pipinya. _Jongin mianhae._

Tetesan kristal bening itu akhirnya jatuh ke bahu Kai, Kai menoleh karena merasakan bahunya yang basah, saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis hati Kai terasa pedih sekali, dia ingin memeluk namja disampingnya ini dan menangis sekencang kencangnya, agar namja itu tau bahwa sekarang hatinya juga sedang menangis, sedang menangis meraung-raung karena kepedihan yang ia rasakan saat ia tidak dapat meraih hati seorang Kyungsoo, Kai bisa saja melakukan hal itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

_Simjange daheun i hwasareun ijen nae mom gatgettjyo_

_Panah ini yang telah menusuk hatiku__aku merasa panah ini adalah bagian dari tubuhku sekarang_

_Jokeul mankeum neomu apado_

_Meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan sampai ingin mati_

_Nae mame bakhin geudaereul kkeonael su eomneyo_

_Aku tidak bisa menghapusmu, kau sudah tertanam di hatiku_

_Sarangiraseo nan sarangiraseo_

_Karena itu cinta, karena untukku, itu cinta_

_Na geuadaeul gatji mothaedo nae mami_

_Meskipun jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, bahkan ketika hatiku_

_Kkeutnae seulpeun inyeon-eun byeok ape karomakhyeodo_

_pada akhirnya terhalang dinding kesedihan_

_Saranghae—_

_Aku mencintaimu—_

Saat Kai mengatakan kata terakhir dari bagian lagu itu, tangan Kyungsoo melemas dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Kyungsoo—" Kai menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai lemas di sampingnya, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo jawab aku!" nada bicara Kai mulai meninggi, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai berteriak dan menepuk pipi Kyungsoo, tetap diam. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Kai. Bergegas dia menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Smile My Guardian Angel (Part 3)

Author : Autumn || Genre : Romance, Yaoi || Cast : Do Kyung Soo EXO | Kim Jong In EXO | EXO-K Member | EXO-M Member | Other ||

"_Kyungsoo—" Kai menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai lemas di sampingnya, tidak ada jawaban._

"_Kyungsoo jawab aku!" nada bicara Kai mulai meninggi, tetap tidak ada jawaban._

"_KYUNGSOO!" Kai berteriak dan menepuk pipi Kyungsoo, tetap diam. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Kai. Bergegas dia menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke rumah sakit._

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, silau. _Ada dimana aku?_

"Ah kau sudah siuman Kyungsoo." Aku mengenal suara tersebut, setelah mataku terbuka sempurna sekarang aku tau aku dimana dan bersama siapa.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku disini? Dan siapa yang membawaku?"

"Kau pingsan dan seorang lelaki yang membawamu kemari dia masih menunggu di depan, penyakitmu kambuh Kyungsoo, untung saja lelaki itu cepat membawamu kemari."

"Lelaki? Ah Kai maksudmu?" sang dokter hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo "Hyung aku mohon saat kau keluar nanti jangan beritahu apapun padanya, bilang aku baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulih."

Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang "Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini semua dari orang-orang terdekatmu? Aku rasa mereka semua perlu mengetahui keadaanmu agar mereka bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"Suatu saat aku akan memberitahu mereka, untuk sekarang biarkan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, aku mohon hyung." Dokter tersebut hanya mengangguk pasrah menuruti keinginan pasiennya.

"Ya baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau harus tau cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui keadaanmu sendiri karena kau tau penyakitmu ini sudah cukup parah Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan "Aku tahu—" jawabnya lirih, kemudian dokter tersebut berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

_Klek!_

Knop pintu berputar dan pintu tersebut terbuka, spontan Kai berdiri "Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" dokter yang baru saja keluar tersenyum dan berkata "Dia baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulih kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang juga kau sudah dapat menemuinya." Tanpa menunggu lama Kai segera berlari masuk.

Saat di dalam ruangan Kai mendapati Kyungsoo yang duduk tenang di kasurnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Jongin—" seru Kyungsoo menampilkan senyumnya yang selalu meluluhkan hati Kai "aku kira kau sudah pulang."

Kai berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di balik punggung Kai dan menutup matanya. _Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, aku mencintaimu Jongin, sungguh._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih bahu Kyungsoo "aku tidak yakin bahwa kau baik baik saja, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk terdiam, _apa yang harus aku katakan? haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi…_

"Kyungsoo—" Kai sedikit mengguncangkan bahu namja manis dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin." Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum pada namja yang dicintainya agar dia berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, _berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku Jongin, tolong berhenti, agar aku juga bisa berhenti mengharapkanmu_.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan bahu Kyungsoo perlahan "Sehun akan segera datang, saat kau jatuh pingsan aku langsung menghubungi Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk datang, kau tau Sehun benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, dia adik yang baik." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai, senyum penuh arti, tapi Kai tidak menyadari hal itu

Hari terus berganti, tak terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Semakin hari keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk.

Melihat keadaan hyungnya yang semakin memburuk Sehun curiga dan mulai mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hyungnya.

Pada awalnya Sehun hanya mencari tahu dari teman-teman terdekat Kyungsoo tapi nihil, Sehun tidak mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan.

Sehun terus mencari dan mencari sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kamar Kyungsoo dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberi informasi padanya atau malah memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya "_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo hyung?"_

Pagi ini saat memiliki kesempatan Sehun masuk ke kamar hyungnya.

_Aku harus menemukannya, aku harus mengetahui sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo hyung. _Batin Sehun sambil terus mencari. Setiap sudut kamar Kyungsoo dia perhatikan dengan teliti.

Pada awalnya Sehun mencari di lemari kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, tapi nihil dia hanya menemukan jam tangan dan gadget milik Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Sehun beranjak untuk memeriksa lemari pakaian. Dia mencari diantara tumpukan pakaian-pakaian Kyungsoo, tapi hasilnya tetap sama, dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Sehun mulai kesal, dan dia mencoba mencari di meja tulis Kyungsoo, awalnya hanya memeriksa buku-buku Kyungsoo, memeriksa laci-laci yang berada di meja tulisnya tapi hasilnya tetap saja, nihil.

Sehun mulai kehabisan kesabaran sampai akhirnya dia melihat kertas di dalam tas Kyungsoo, kemudian Sehun menarik kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun membelalakan matanya.

_Von Willebrand Disease? Nama penyakit apa itu aku belum pernah mendengarnya._

Sehun bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan kertas di tangannya.

Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mulai mencari tahu tentang penyakit yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_Von Willebrand Disease __adalah penyakit yang cukup jarang terjadi. Penyakit ini sebenarnya penyakit turunan yang membuat penderitanya kekurangan komponen tertentu dalam darah. Komponen tersebut disebut komponen von Willebrand, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap proses penggumpalan darah. Tanpa komponen von Willebrand, darah tidak bisa menggumpal dengan cepat. Akibatnya, penderitanya akan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup lama ketika terluka._

Sehun langsung teringat saat Kyungsoo terluka dan darah yang keluar begitu banyak dan butuh waktu lama agar darah berhenti dari luka tersebut. Sehun melanjutkan membaca artikel tentang penyakit tersebut.

_Gejala-gejala orang yang terjangkit Von Willebrand Disease:_

_Mudah mengalami sakit kepala_

_Mudah mual_

_Tubuh lemas_

_Sulit mendengar dan melihat_

_Mati rasa di kaki dan tangan_

_Menurunnya daya ingat_

Sehun terdiam, ponselnya hampir saja jatuh. Sehun kembali membaca kertas dan ponselnya bergantian, air mukanya berubah. Terlihat sekali jika Sehun benar-benar terkejut dengan semua ini.

_Kyungsoo hyung mengalami sebagian besar gejala-gejala tersebut._

Nafas Sehun mulai memburu.

_Aku pikir yang dia alami hanya sakit kepala, mual dan lemas biasa tapi ternyata..._

Sehun meremas ponselnya.

_Aku harus segera berbicara pada Kyungsoo hyung bahwa aku telah mengetahui semuanya._

_Klek!_

Pintu balkon terbuka, dan masuklah sesosok namja manis yang masih memakai sarung tangan kebunnya yang kotor, dia habis merawat bunga-bunga di dalam pot yang ia simpan di balkon apartemennya. Saat dia sudah melepaskan sarung tangannya dan hendak mencuci tangan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang amat dia kenal memanggilnya dari arah ruang tamu.

"Hyung—" nada suara yang benar-benar datar.

"Hm? Ada apa Sehunie?" Kyungsoo, namja yang dipanggil oleh dongsaengnya itu menyimpan sarung tangan yang baru saja dia lepaskan di pinggir tempat mencuci piring.

Saat dia menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menatap lurus ke arah kertas yang tergeletak di meja, Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut saat dia mengetahui ternyata kertas yang tergeletak di meja itu adalah kertas hasil pemeriksaannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Da..darimana kau mendapatkan ini Sehunie?" Kyungsoo mengambil kertas tersebut dan meremasnya.

"Dari tas di dalam kamarmu, aku baru saja masuk dan menggeledah seisi kamarmu." nada bicara Sehun masih saja datar, walaupun dia sudah melihat bahwa keringat dingin turun dari pelipis hyung yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Sehunie?! Tak seharusnya kau menggeledah kamarku!" nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi.

"Kalau aku tidak masuk ke dalam kamar hyung, hyung akan terus menyembunyikan masalah penyakit hyung dan aku tidak akan pernah tau, kenapa hyung menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Apa karena aku bukan adik kandungmu jadi kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari aku?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bu…bukan itu alasannya—" Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas, dan perlahan dia jatuh ke atas sofa, menunduk dan meremas ujung baju yang sedang dia gunakan.

"Lalu?" Sehun menatap tajam hyungnya.

"Aku merahasiakan hal ini padamu dan pada semua orang karena—" bahu Kyungsoo mulai berguncang menahan tangis "aku tidak ingin terlihat sakit di hadapan kalian, aku tidak ingin kalian menaruh kasihan padaku, aku tidak ingin kalian—" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti dan sekarang hanya terdengar isak tangis Kyungsoo yang memenuhi apartemen.

Beberapa saat kemudian tatapan Sehun tidak setajam tadi, dia mulai melihat hyung nya itu dengan lembut, dan perlahan mendekati hyungnya dan duduk disampingnya.

Sehun meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala hyungnya itu pada pundaknya.

"Uljima hyungie—" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja terisak di pundak dongsaeng tampannya itu.

"A..aku bersalah Sehunie aku bersalah—" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun "aku tidak memberitahumu soal ini, aku tidak memberitahu Jongin, Chanyeol hyung maupun Suho hyung karena aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mengkhawatirkanku, penyakitku ini bukan penyakit ringan Sehunie~" Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan terus terisak.

Sehun hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo membiarkan hyungnya menangis.

"Jadi penyakit ini alasan mengapa hyung sering sekali mengalami sakit kepala, mual dan lemas?" Sehun menatap punggung Kyungsoo "aku pikir itu hanya gejala masuk angin karena kau sulit makan atau terlalu sering berada di luar rumah—" Sehun berhenti menepuk punggung Kyungsoo "tapi aku salah." Lanjut sehun sedikit bergumam.

Kyungsoo masih terus terisak dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana penyakitmu ini hyung?" Sehun menggenggam bahu Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat milik hyungnya itu.

"Semakin parah—" setetes Kristal bening itu jatuh lagi "sebentar lagi aku akan segera beristirahat karena penyakitku ini."

Sehun mengerutkan kening dan terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan benar-benar 'beristirahat'—" Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum "jika waktu itu datang, aku akan berhenti memasak, aku akan berhenti memarahimu jika kau bertingkah aneh, aku akan berhenti menghabiskan waktu bersama kau dan Jongin, aku akan berhenti merawat bunga di balkon, aku akan berhenti untuk pergi ke pantai dan mungkin aku akan berhenti mencintai Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap mata Sehun dalam.

Setitik air mata turun secara perlahan di pipi tirus Sehun "Hyung jangan hentikan itu semua—" Sehun meremas bahu Kyungsoo "jangan 'beristirahat' hyung tetap lakukan semua itu."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak bisa terus melakukan semua hal itu Sehun—" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Sehun "tapi aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu Sehunie."

Kai duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam café yang menjadi tempat favoritnya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara tentang banyak hal. Café ini cukup sepi karena kebetulan ini bukan weekend dan hanya beberapa orang yang ada di dalam café ini sekedar untuk minum kopi dan membeli beberapa potong kue.

15 menit Kai menunggu namja itu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang.

45 menit Kai menunggu, namja itu masih juga belum datang.

_Apa dia lupa untuk menemuiku hari ini? Tapi tidak mungkin Kyungsoo lupa dengan janjinya._

75 menit Kai menunggu dan sudah dua gelas kopi yang dia habiskan tapi namja manis itu belum datang juga, Kai tetap duduk di kursinya dan menunggu.

_2 jam berlalu_.

Kai masih duduk di kursinya dan melihat ke arah jendela memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan berharap sosok Kyungsoo terlihat di antara mereka.

_3 jam berlalu._

Dan sosok Kyungsoo belum juga muncul, Kai mulai putus asa untuk menunggu Kyungsoo, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo membuat Kai atau orang-orang yang membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya dibuat menunggu. _Biarlah aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo 30 menit lagi, jika dia masih belum datang aku akan menemuinya di apartemen_.

TBC


End file.
